Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) are used in a wide variety of electrical devices. PCBs include multiple layers of conductors, which are interconnected by metallized holes, referred to as plated holes. As the circuit density on printed circuit boards increases, plated holes become more closely spaced and the risk of failure due to CAF increases.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.